


Arcade Rival

by TyugaKelly



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyugaKelly/pseuds/TyugaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who calls someone at 3 in the morning? Xavier Woods, that's who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcade Rival

3 AM. What a terrible time to be awake. It was the perfect time to be playing video games, however. If Kenny could, he’d probably play video games the entire day. The phone beside him lit up, who would be calling him at this ungodly hour? He usually ignored calls from numbers he didn’t know but decided to answer this one. Maybe it was another guy who got the wrong number, one of those annoying ones who won’t stop calling if you don’t answer. “Hello?”

“Kenny! About time you answered!” The voice didn’t sound familiar to Kenny. He paused the game, the music still playing loudly in the background. The controller was set on the couch next to him.

“I’m sorry but I don’t recognize your voice or number, care to tell me who you are? You’re catching me off guard here I uh… just woke up.”

“That’s why there’s music blaring in the background? I seriously doubt you’d be able to fall asleep with the music that loud. You don’t have to lie to me, Omega.” The voice began to sound familiar to Kenny.

“Xavier…?” Could it be possible? How’d he even get Kenny’s number? A laugh echoed from the other end.

“You guessed it. Were you playing some ranked matches?” Kenny didn’t know if he should be amused or worried that Xavier was able to guess that.

“Uh… yeah, you online now? Maybe we could have a match or two.”

“Nah, I’m actually get ready to go to sleep. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out this weekend and play some games.”

“This weekend? Let me check if I’m busy.” He already knew he wasn’t busy, he just said that to give himself a few seconds to try and get his thoughts together. This was a lot of stuff to take in so early in the morning. “Uh, I don’t have any plans. Do you want to come over here or-”

“Your place, if that’s cool.” Xavier didn’t even give Kenny a chance to finish his question.

“Yeah, it’s cool. Now you go get some sleep, okay? Good night.”

“Alright, sounds like a date. Good night.” Xavier hung up. Kenny looked at the pause menu of his game. A date? He thought about the conversation that just happened before looking at the clock again. Perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea to get some sleep, this weekend was going to be interesting. He put the controller up on the table and turned off the game before falling asleep.

Kenny woke up earlier than he hoped after rolling off of the couch. It wasn’t the greatest way to welcome the morning. He pushed himself off the floor and looked at the clock. 9 AM, at least he got some sleep. The conversation from hours ago filled his mind. Why did Xavier call him? Why didn’t he just message Kenny? It would’ve made him feel a little better, he wasn’t a fan of talking on the phone. He turned on his phone and received a few messages. He got one from Xavier asking if noon was good enough to meet up tomorrow. That would be the perfect time for Kenny. He text Xavier back and they confirmed where they’d meet up, deciding that getting some lunch would be best. Kenny looked around the house, it needed some cleaning but it wouldn’t be too much for him to do today. Tomorrow would be a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but... enjoy! This is to just help plan out the story. Where is the story heading? Your guess is as good as my, friend.  
> Feel free to message me on tumblr! I go by tyugakelly on there as well! We can talk ships and headcanons! ♥


End file.
